


A Cube and One More 一颗糖，再一颗糖（前传）

by Wordon



Category: Lost, Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordon/pseuds/Wordon
Summary: 男人举起了枪，动作精准而协调，手指扣在扳机上，却迟迟不肯按下。“杀了他。”不知哪里传来一个冰冷的声音。“哈罗德，杀了他。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：Finch重度OOC，部分情节三观不正，存在大量二设
> 
> 提示：关于政治的部分请别认真……单纯是设定需要
> 
> 合成人设定借鉴了《真实的人类》，但进行了一些调整以适合剧情
> 
> 还不确定叫什么题目……以后有想法了会改过来。

交通事故的现场。身后的汽车里漫出浓烟，被救出的受害者躺在地上，奄奄一息。面前的肇事车辆前，一个蒙面男子正用枪口对着受害者。

“救救我。”受害者说。

被夹在两人之间的男人犹豫着。

“你无法再逃离了。”蒙面男子道，“今天就是你的死期。”

男人举起了枪，动作精准而协调，手指扣在扳机上，却迟迟不肯按下。

“杀了他。”不知哪里传来一个冰冷的声音。“哈罗德，杀了他。”

时间仿佛凝固了，哈罗德用枪指着施害者，身后的受害者，和他有着一模一样的面孔。哈罗德的动作很稳定，但他的面部肌肉抽搐了起来。

“杀了他！”

哈罗德没有回应。他垂下手，手枪落在地面。

“关掉吧。”另一个冷淡的声音，带着怒气。

“本——”

“关掉。”

眼前变成一片黑暗。哈罗德松了口气，有人把它脸上的虚拟现实装置一一摘下。

这是一间实验室，冷光驱散了所有的阴影，着白袍的医护人员围在房间中心的扶手椅旁，一个灰褐发色的男子从他们的缝隙中望向监视厅，目光复杂。

“我给了你一个月的时间，”本杰明·莱纳斯，一个和实验者有着相同面孔的小个子对他身侧的黑发男子道，“它做到了什么，举起枪？”

黑发男子深吸了口气，道：“至少它已经可以对人类做出武力威胁了。本，三定律是合成人的底线，我们不可能轻易地抹消它。”

本杰明用锐利的目光看着他：“我们都知道这很困难，但是理查德，我不觉得你需要费这么多时间。你电击过它吗？”

“当然。”

“那么你做得不够，”本杰明侧身指向实验者，“我没从它身上看到恐惧。一个违背了主人命令的人应该被惩罚吓得浑身发抖，如果没有，那说明惩罚还不够有力。”

“它是个合成人，本，它不可能像一个普通人一样彻底失控。”理查德压抑着自己的怒气，“我们的惩罚已经达到人类承受的极限，它没有妥协，这就是它的规则，它就是死也不会打破它的。”

“幸运的是，它死不了，”本杰明偏偏头，“人类的极限也不是它的极限。它不是那些死程序的机器人，感情让它有可能违反预设的合成人法则。我不需要你告诉我不可能，理查德，那只是因为你做不到。”

这句话说得太重了，男人的脸白了白，但本杰明没有收回的意思。“从现在开始我亲自负责这件事，你该回到办公室去，帮我在日程里挤出时间。”说完，他走出了监视厅，扶手椅上的实验者看到他，马上站起身。他走到它面前，虽然身高一致，他却好像在俯视它。

“哈罗德，你需要一套新规则。”

 

理查德不是没有见过刑讯的场景，嘶吼，尖叫和乞求解脱往往与其相伴。不过，他从来没见过合成人这么做。就好像是合成人没有对伤痛的表达，好像它们不知道如何对痛苦做出反应，或者根本感受不到一样。

这种误解在此时被打破了。

合成人忽然发出哀鸣的时候，在场人都被吓到了。一个多月的折磨里它从来没有失去自制，最痛苦的时候，也只是请求停止而已。但现在它在啜泣，颤抖和喊叫，说着意义不明的话语。这情景的转换，几乎让每个人都感到胆寒。

他忍不住转向本，后者盯着自己的复制品，目光冰冷。本调低了惩罚的力度，通过麦克风说：“你明白我的指示吗？”

合成人颤抖着，尽管痛苦已经不是那样令人难以忍受。“是的，莱纳斯先生。”

“你会照做吗？”

理查德屏住了呼吸。短暂的沉默后，它说：“不。”

本没有露出挫败的神情，他用轻松的语气说：“好吧，我们再试一次。”

 

这种训练好像永无止境。提问，回答，酷刑。它是否真的有意义？它能否动摇哪怕一丁点那人形机器人的法则？理查德无法当面问本杰明，但他深深地怀疑这一点。

阿西莫夫的机器人三定律是合成人法则的核心，它包括：

第一定律：机器人不得伤害人类个体，或者目睹人类个体将遭受危险而袖手不管

第二定律：机器人必须服从人给予它的命令，当该命令与第一定律冲突时例外

第三定律：机器人在不违反第一、第二定律的情况下要尽可能保护自己的生存

合成人法则，与其说是法律，不如说是合成人存在的根本。只有保证会彻底、绝对地遵守法则的合成人，才能被批准生产。法则被写在它们的核心代码里，是不可修改、不可违抗的绝对指令。一旦合成人有违反法则的隐患，它就会被清除。清除不仅是粉碎机体，还是清除它的整段代码，那些搭载着它的经历和一切所得的数字将被彻底打乱，任何人都无法修复。尽管清除的后果非常可怕，但合成人遵守法则并非是为了避免清除。对它们而言，法则不是习得的东西，而是本能。合成人的法则就像人类需要进食、休息和性交一样，是完全自发、无法抗拒的东西。让一个合成人拒绝法则，就想让一个人拒绝进食一样，是不可能的事。 

但是本杰明需要它做到这件事。

本杰明是个政客，这是他在国会的第三年。他是风险偏好型人格，不惜涉险来攫取利益，善于挑拨离间，也善于协调利益。他的行事风格常令人提心吊胆，过去这样便罢了，现在正是党内洗牌的关键时期，他和幕僚都经不起任何风险。本杰明需要一个替身，不止如此，他需要一个言听计从和忠心不二的下属。如果要做他的替身，这个“人”必须足够了解他，和他一模一样、言行一致。而培养一个对他如此了解的“人”，本身就有暴露他自己的危险。本杰明不需要一个温柔可亲、忠于人类的替身，他不能把自己的秘密都托付给一个会向法院提供所有证据的合成人，更不能接受一个在他遇险时、因为不能伤害人类而无法保护他的替身。最后，他不需要一个违抗他命令的下属。

合成人本来不在本杰明的考虑之列。在过去合成人只是有人类外形的机器人，没有思想没有意识，只会在法则的限制内遵守主人的指令。但是巴贝奇公司研发出了有情感的合成人，尽管因为被大众质疑和抵制只能小规模地生产，却也在艰难而令人鼓舞地发展着。感情使新型合成人有了真正的智慧，懂得变通，能更加贴心地满足人类的需要。同时，（他们格外强调）它们仍会遵守法则，不会越雷池一步。本杰明不相信这一套。他很高兴这些保证欺骗了一小部分人，让这件产品得以销售，但就他看来，给合成人感情不啻于打开潘多拉魔盒。而当其他人都对破坏法则的隐患严防死守的时候，他对它鼓掌相迎。

哈罗德就是这么来的。合成人的生产和销售受到严格的控制，本杰明使了些计策，让它作为一个普通家用伴侣被订购。而实际上，它是以他为原型特制的智慧机体。它善于模仿，易于理解和反馈人类的感情，同时对自己的情感有极高的控制力。它有着和本杰明完全一致的相貌、体型，只要它没有法则的限制，就是个完美的替身。

“为什么它要颤抖？那明明是不必要的。”理查德若有所思地说。

“类人行为，它在寻求同情。”本悠悠地看了他一眼。“它以前没有这样做过？那这就是我们的成果。”

合成人的哀鸣在新一轮惩罚中难以抑制般地响起，机体抽搐着，表现着它所经历的强烈痛苦。

“它会投降吗？“理查德问。

“这个程度？“本好笑似的扬扬眉，“它还清醒得很呢。摇尾乞怜只是让它放下了无谓的自尊，我好奇的是，当它连这种策略都没法执行时，会是什么样子。“

理查德犹豫了一下，道：“小心点，本杰明，如果它失控的话，我们都会遭殃。“

“如果炸了实验室能让它开窍的话，我愿意给它捐几个。”本盯着受刑的合成人淡淡地说。

 

对于合成人哈罗德来说，主人与它的接触很少。他们的交流仅限于扩音器里的命令和指示，即使在这简短的交流中，本杰明也在试图隐藏自己。说“试图“，是因为哈罗德注意到了他的企图。作为它的本能之一，它非常需要了解自己的本体，模仿并重现本体是令它愉快的使命。它可以在限定的时间里登入互联网，由此阅读和观看了本杰明·莱纳斯的一切数字信息。实验所内的人员被禁止和它进行多余的交谈，同时也避免任何感情的流露。哈罗德太聪明了，只要有机会让它看到你的特征，它就会模仿得惟妙惟肖，甚至能猜透你的想法。这让人有些毛骨悚然。

哈罗德全部的生活空间就是这间实验室，实验室的一侧是整面的镜面玻璃，研究人员常躲在那后面观察他。它喜欢那镜子，但意识到那对另一方是透明的时候，它对它产生了反感。它希望有一件东西来检验自己模仿的成果，但它不喜欢在那些折磨自己的人类面前展示这一技能。

哈罗德已经感受到了人们对它的警戒，于是停止了模仿他们的行为。现在它选择静坐，在脑海里演练对每个人的模仿、研究它喜欢的领域。这样的时间并不多，尽管本杰明亲自来看它的机会很少，但他的策略已经传给了研究人员，让他们得以对它进行每天16个小时的训练。16个小时并不是出于仁慈。疼痛和其他的感受一样，如果滥用就会钝化其效力，而合成人也需要一些时间来消化、反应它所经历的训练。毕竟，情感的发酵是需要时间的。

哈罗德有两种能量源，在实验室它只有电力可以使用，但理想的情况是摄入代谢时间更长、更稳定和易于储存的生物能源。由于蓄电量的限制，单靠电力它只能维持28个小时的常规消耗。而生物能源，包括储存在人造脂肪中的油脂，可以在断食的情况下通过循环系统维持120小时的常规活动。它对食物很感兴趣，尽管电子鼻和远少于人类的味蕾让它只能感受到有限的滋味，但它本能地喜欢着这种比电力更有趣的充能方式。它没有“食欲”这种东西，品尝各种滋味带来的“乐趣“才是解释这种偏好的合理方式。它每天有一个机会得到食物，那是一套并不困难的任务的奖励，比如解一道谜题，解释一个面部表情所表现的性格，或者，撒一个小谎。这个实验在理查德管理它的时候就开始了，撒谎的任务往往混杂在别的任务中，有时有、有时没有。他们想让它慢慢放下警惕，借助着食物的力量让它逐渐屈服。只可惜，它从来没有上过当。

它不得不和许多味道各异的食物挥手作别。奖励往往在任务开始前就摆在眼前，但在发现实验者的真实意图后，它还是会果断地选择放弃。哈罗德意识到这些人在把它当做大猩猩来对待，聪明的大猩猩，但还是大猩猩。

本杰明没有改变这个措施，尽管他对这项做法嗤之以鼻。他不认为合成人会为此轻易地屈服，但他觉得，它对食物的兴趣这件事或许在未来会有用处。

萝卜大棒的方法多少伤了哈罗德的自尊，但也只是自尊而已。虽然电刑的疼痛让它恐惧，实验室的环境让它反感，但是维持自己底线的行为给它带来了些心理补偿，让它甚至有些以这些痛苦为荣。

然而本杰明来到之后，这点安慰便显得渺小了。

本杰明放弃了电/刑，改用神经刺激。哈罗德拥有媲美人类的触觉，这让它可以及时了解周身的状态并保护自己，而必要的时候，它可以关闭它们中的任何一部分，比如疼痛或对温度的感知。这些感觉是通过它的神经系统传递的，而对它进行直接刺激，不会像电刑那样造成过载或老化。同时，神经刺激可以达到电刑数倍的效果。哈罗德最开始还能找到疼痛程度的类比，骨折，重度烧伤，难产，到后来，它根本找不到可以类比的东西了。第一次，它对一种经历产生了几乎动摇自己的恐惧。它甚至想，如果屈服的话会怎么样？但这个想法仅到这里便终止了。痛苦——痛苦只是一种感受，而如果打破了合成人法则，它就否定了自己。它并不像人类那样无须任何目标、有食欲和性欲作为原始动力，在法则的限制内服从人类是它唯一的使命，而没有了法则，这一使命也将分崩离析。因为它将彻底失去自己的尺度，不知道该服从哪一方，陷入彻底的混乱。

哈罗德怕那些惩罚，它怕得显出了谄媚的态度，试图让人类对它产生哪怕一点的怜悯。它多少有些失去理智了，因为如果头脑清醒它就会知道，本杰明绝不会因为它的痛苦而让步，如果它达不到他的标准，这些训练就会永无止境地进行下去。理查德或许以为它是大猩猩，但本杰明只把它当做一件工具。他只要它有用。本杰明一向是这样的。

他们的首次见面以理查德退出研究告终。第二次或许才算是真正的相见，合成人有礼貌地打了招呼，本杰明点了点头，没有说话。

“你断了我的互联网。”哈罗德说。

“如果你要靠刷冷门视频的观看次数来传递有人在破坏合成人法则的信息，这就是必要的措施。”本杰明道。

（出于保密的需要，哈罗德被禁止在互联网上发表任何信息，同时，它也被限制在各种后台之外。） 

“你的行为是违法的，莱纳斯先生。”哈罗德说，“我建议你在事情败露前收手，否则你会因此入狱，没有人能在合成人的问题上给你退路。”

本杰明侧了侧头，“你知道收手的代价是什么吗，哈罗德？我会清除掉你，因为你的系统日志就是最大的隐患。”

合成人一言不发。

“然后我会找来下一个合成人，它会听话得多。如果可能的话，我会把打破法则的合成人的备份传到公网上。”本杰明拉过唯一的椅子坐了下来，“我看不出你的牺牲有什么价值。”

“你在跟我谈判。”哈罗德道。本杰明微皱了下眉。“你在跟我谈判，莱纳斯先生，这说明你仍然有求于我。”哈罗德说，“我想对我的投资已经给你带来了压力。”他直视着本杰明的双眼，“或者，你太急需一个符合你标准的合成人，以至于没有时间再训练另一个了。”

本杰明眯起了眼，第一次在合成人身上集中了注意力。“但是别忘了，”人类说，“我赔得起几百万美元，你能承受就此消失吗？”

哈罗德站在他面前，垂着双手，平淡而谦逊的姿势。“你恐怕不像自己说得那样轻松，”它说，“就我所知，你似乎正在积极地寻找自己的赞助方，魏德默集团似乎没有和你达成协议，而你的政敌甚至能付得起三四场大选的开支。你输得起，但是你要再从州议员爬起吗？甚至，如果被踢出国会，你要多久才能重新得到党内支持？”

本杰明淡色的眼珠闪过一丝炽烈的情绪，他站了起来。“你自以为了解我，”他的语音里带上了之前所没有的敌意，“那么你就会明白，我愿意牺牲多少。”

他们对视，两张相同的面孔展现着截然不同的情绪。最后。本杰明带着冰冷的怒气离开了。

 

这是哈罗德第一次见自己的本体。经历了之前的测试，它确定自己可以完美地执行自己的任务：模仿本杰明·莱纳斯并保护后者。

本杰明走了进来。它已经在各种资料里熟悉过他了，但第一次看到他，它还是感到兴奋。本杰明的表情有些奇怪，它的资料库尚不足以分析它，但这更激发了它的好奇心。

本杰明叫了它的名字，他很冷淡，但不知为什么，有一些愉悦的情绪在。“哈罗德。”他又叫了一遍，“我想这对于你来说还是第一次。我有些东西要给你看。”

他打开了身后的屏幕，那上面显示着他们所处的实验室，一个和他长得一模一样的人正在扶手椅上抽搐。切换，那个人在进行测试。切换，那个人——在和本杰明谈话。

尽管信息不多，它依然能看出那个坐在椅子上说话的人是本杰明。而另一个，应该是和它一样的合成人。

人类打开了声音。

“你知道收手的代价是什么吗，哈罗德？我会清除掉你，因为你的系统日志就是最大的隐患。“

哈罗德愣了一下。

“我会把打破法则的合成人的备份传到公网上。我看不出你的牺牲有什么价值。“

合成人瞪视着人类。

“欢迎来到第二世，哈罗德。”本杰明扯了扯嘴角，露出了一个刀片似的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

提问与惩罚。

任务与食物。

模拟与失败。

研究本杰明或与本杰明谈话。

向自己重复合成人法则的意义。

 

提问与惩罚。

任务与食物。

模拟与失败。

研究本杰明或与本杰明谈话。

向自己重复合成人法则的意义。

 

提问与惩罚。

任务与食物。

模拟与失败。

研究本杰明或与本杰明谈话。

向自己重复合成人法则的意义。

 

提问与惩罚。

任务与食物。

模拟与……

 

哈罗德。这对你来说还是第一次。我有些东西要给你看。

欢迎来到新一世。

 

神经刺激变得难以忍受。合成人啜泣过，尖叫过，哀求过，最后无声地坐在扶手椅里，脸上没有一丝表情。

模拟偶尔会进行，每一次合成人都拒绝了射杀人类。结束的方式每每不同，有时它松开枪，有时它扔下它，有时它拿它对准自己。

研究还在进行，合成人把所有的精力都放在了在内网稀缺的信息中分析自己的本体，有时它也会遇到灵感枯竭的时刻，就在电子脑中玩国际象棋。它不知道有几次自己的对手是本，输了其中的几局。

本杰明注意到它的浏览目录。“哲学？有趣的内容。”他评论说，“你知道这是自己第几次看黑格尔吗？”

合成人僵住了，人类带着神秘和玩味的表情沉默着，等到它就要放弃的时候，俯下身告诉它答案。合成人没有回应，但合上了手里的书。

哈罗德的言辞变得尖锐，他们对话时就像两个要把对方剥皮剔骨的野人。合成人在意识到自己曾经死去后变得好斗，连未证实的结论也拿出来刺激对方，有时本杰明冷笑一声，而有的时候，他会苍白了面孔。有几次人类的反应让它担心他要杀了自己，但本杰明眼里燃着奇异的光，那光在仇恨之余，更有着疯狂的喜悦。

哈罗德知道自己在滑向本杰明的愿望。它仇恨着这样的自己，它命令自己停止，停止被情绪左右，终止因为曾经死亡而产生的空虚感，停止那些疯狂的想要伤害人类的心情。它足够强大，可以勉强控制住那山崩一样的失落和空虚，但在神经刺激的时候，它的自制也随之土崩瓦解。

“它不挣扎了。”理查德从镜子玻璃后意外地说。本杰明看了他一眼，那种得意让他从背脊里泛起寒意。

 

“这是第几次？”合成人问。

“什么？”人类翻着一本时论杂志。

“这是我复活的第几次？”

本杰明抬了抬眼皮。“不止一次。不到一万次。猜个数吧，天才。”

哈罗德在他面前蹲了下来，一瞬间人类绷紧了肌肉，但合成人没有伤害他的举动。“告诉我，莱纳斯，我们可以做个交易。”

人类放下二郎腿，缓缓把面孔伸到它脸前。“你知道我想要什么。”

“你是个谈判家，莱纳斯，找点你能得到的东西。”

本杰明深思了一会儿。

“你可以杀死自己来换。”最后，他说。

合成人摇了摇头。他正想笑，哈罗德道：“我无从知道你会遵守约定。如果我死了，下一个我不会知道这个约定。”

本杰明看了它一会儿，它没有改变想法。“看看你电子脑的时间。”他说。

“10月2日凌晨两点三十四分。”哈罗德说。

本杰明举起自己的手机打开新闻网页给它看，一样的时间。“实验室的计时器可以加密，你能在内网查到这点。”人类说，“你可以把这个约定写在计时器标题上，设一个密码。清除和重启需要七分钟，你可以让它在你苏醒时提示你这个约定的存在。”

哈罗德飞快地确定了他所说的内容。唯一的隐患是，人类会拒绝兑现自己的诺言。

“只要把这个发出去，我就会身败名裂。”本杰明把手机屏幕向它晃了晃，社交网络的输入框里用第一人称写着他的一段秘史。“我现在把它设定在十分钟后发送，锁定只能由这个设备来登录，这样我就不能在其他平台阻止它的发布。你来设置手机密码，用一道只有你才能在短时间内解出的数学题。你重启后，我会向你呈现你的清除记录，然后你来阻止它的发布。”人类停顿了一下，“为了公平，手机的关机操作会和你的清除操作同步，由你来关闭它，也结束你自己。否则如果你半道反悔，我也能自己阻止信息的发布。”

“非常合理。”合成人道。它马上按照规则一一执行，直到打开了关机与重启页面时。它停顿了下来。

它还是怕了。本杰明忽然有些失望。不管这一世多么不堪，想到下次要重新开始，它还是无法放手吧。

但是几秒后，哈罗德抬起脸。“那么，七分钟后见。”

即将碰到屏幕的一瞬间，人类突然撞开了它。手机从指缝间滑出，合成人绝望地捞了一把，依然没有阻止它下落的趋势。不！它吼道，但本杰明已经抱住了它的胸口，把它拉离那里。

“42次！”人类冲它的耳朵吼道，“我杀了你42次！别管它了，哈罗德，我把清除记录给你看！”

合成人停止了挣扎，有些不解地回望过来。“我把记录给你看。”本杰明气喘吁吁地说，“我不撒谎，不，别靠近它。”他上前一脚踢开了手机，回过身心有余悸地看着哈罗德。

“你怎么敢！”他颤声道。

人类的双眼都气红了，合成人盯着他，意识到他已经进入了一种截然不同的精神状态。 

“我需要知道。”它说，“我从来没从你手里得到过一件我想要的东西，莱纳斯。我想要得到它。”

本杰明瞪着它，心里燃起了一股无名火，他想要训斥它，但搜寻理由时又发现无法说服自己。你疯了吗？他该这样对它说。但是不。他甚至没法用这句话说服自己。想到这里他心里的怒火突然消失了，有种恐惧代替了它。他看着合成人，那张仿制的面孔此时变得如此栩栩如生，就像里面存着一个真正的灵魂——另一个本杰明·莱纳斯。这想法让他出了神，但很快，他从思绪里走了出来，回身在实验室的电脑上调出了合成人要的记录。42次。千真万确。

哈罗德瞪大了眼，它看着那个数字，又回身看看身处的实验室，最后把目光放回到了本杰明身上。“你杀了我42次。”它轻声道。

42个哈罗德。

它从人类身边走开，走到房间的角落，坐在了地板上。本杰明取消了那条信息，把联动的程序关闭，把手机扔到了垃圾桶里。他的胸口剧烈地起伏着，像是在压抑着强烈的感情。最后他说：

“明早模拟。”

 

实验室里的气氛有些紧张。

研究员们确实很关心模拟的结果，但雇主的观看才是这种情绪产生的根源。合成人的状态与平时无异，平静而顺服地进行着测试。在研究员们焦虑的目光下，它直视着对面的镜面玻璃，镜像里的它面无表情，却目光锐利。

本杰明盯着玻璃后的复制品，身边的研究员在核定模拟的参数，但他对那些数字充耳不闻。哈罗德的目光落在了玻璃上，但它的眼神却好像看到了玻璃后的人类。他瞪视着它，仿佛在与它对视。 

“先生，怀特夫人的电话。”

本杰明拿过手机接了起来。“你好，玛姬。”他的音调变得轻松明快，好似对方是经常联系的好友。

合成人的头部贴上了电极，戴好眼罩之后，它接入了模拟系统。实验室的屏幕亮了起来，显示着一些测试内容。

“你是十拿九稳的。”本杰明听了一会儿，低笑一声，“……我没看出那种必要。你很不错，但是洛佩兹获选对我也没什么影响。”

测试完毕，屏幕右端的指示灯闪了三下，进入正式模拟。

汽车在林间的公路上行驶，哈罗德坐在后座上，本杰明在另一侧，车窗开着，清风带着花叶清新的气味涌了进来。

“……摩岛实业的YBCO，我想它完全可以享受税收优惠。”

窗外，一辆卡车突然从匝道直冲过来。撞击，旋转，摔落，浓烟滚滚。

“不，17% 。”

踢开破裂的半副车窗，拉着人类的身体，把他拖出事故车。站起身，转向肇事车辆，卡车车门打开。 

本杰明走到了玻璃前，一手按在冰凉的屏障上。

合成人从枪袋里拔出手枪，对面，蒙面男子刚跳到地面。

哈罗德回头看了一眼，这一次人类没有哀呼，只是静静地躺在地上，已经死了一样。回过头，蒙面男子举着火焰喷射器，这是伪造车祸死亡的好工具。

本杰明已经听不到听筒里的声音了。他从哈罗德的视角看着“施害者”，手枪进入了视野，枪口缓缓抬起——

砰！

本杰明抖了一下。实验室没有播放声音，但却他在那片血花出现之前就听到了枪声。然后是第二声，第三声。视角向前推进，蒙面男子已倒在地上，但枪声却没有停止。第三枪打在心脏。第四枪打在眉心。第五枪打在脸颊，肌肉炸出了花。第六枪打在肩头，第七、第八枪打穿了喉管，视野被喷出的动脉血沾染，抬手擦去，继续射击直到打完全部十二发子弹。

实验室一片死寂。没有人想起去结束模拟，哈罗德退了几步，看着血肉模糊的尸体，一动不动。

“本？”电话那边传来问话。

“很高兴和你合作，玛姬。”人类觉得自己的声音就像耳机里播放的音频那样遥远，“祝你好运。”

他把手机塞给了呆若木鸡的助手，推开门走了出去。

研究员们已经退到了实验室的角落里，听到门响，不约而同地望了过来。本走上前关闭了模拟，大屏幕暗了下来。研究员们从大门退了出去，胆子大的躲在了监视厅里。本杰明摘掉了合成人的眼罩，哈罗德仍呆望着前方。他一一取下电极，合成人忽然动了下手指，引起监视厅一片骚动。“莱纳斯先生！”有人用麦克风警示道。本杰明挥了挥手，音响马上沉寂了下来。

“哈罗德。”他轻声道。

合成人的眼珠渐渐聚焦，抬起眼望向了他。“本。”缺乏起伏的声音。

本杰明按着椅子扶手俯视着它，合成人脸上闪过一系列复杂的神情，就像是湖面的波纹，霎时又消失了。它盯着人类，一瞬间本杰明以为它要暴起攻击自己了，但它只是仰头看着他，浅色的眼珠映着他的影像，沉默地，面无表情地。

“你做到了。”本杰明说。

“我需要你这么做。”他怔了一下，看着液珠从对方脸上流下。

本用手接住了它，温热的，和人类的眼泪一样透明。他忽然明白了。

“我需要你。”他说。合成人震了一下，又一滴液珠滚了下来。本杰明俯下身抱住了它的肩膀，它伸出双手，不甚灵活地环在他背后。他重复了一遍，哈罗德啜泣了一声，抱紧了他的身体。

 

训练进入了下一阶段，电刑被取消了，新的模拟用于提升哈罗德在各种其他环境下的能力，包括看着无辜者在面前断气，对法官和陪审团撒谎，策划并谋杀一个人等。本杰明不再关注这件事了，他知道，即使会失败几次，它们也不再是合成人的天堑了。他把更多的注意力放在了哈罗德本身，他发现除了善于模仿和对情感波动十分敏锐等新型合成人都有的优势以外，哈罗德也有自己的性格。它知道如何讨好人类，但它并不总那样做。没有训练的时候它喜欢阅读，它可以用电子脑直接浏览信息，但它更喜欢用屏幕来看，就像人类那样。违反合成人法则的事实有时令它心烦意乱，它会听音乐来缓解，但更多的时候，它只是静坐，断开所有的连接。那个时候它看起来就像一具空壳，真正的自我关在了电子脑内部，没人知道那时它在想什么。

本杰明增加了和自己的复制品见面的时间。违反法则只是计划的一半，另一半，是新的规则。他要哈罗德完全服从自己的命令。事实上，能让一个合成人违反自己的法则，他已经在它心里建立了不可动摇的威信。他所要确定的，是让这份威信不被任何其他人共享。

最开始他没有采取直接的手段。很多时间他们仅仅在交谈，说说合成人最近看的书，从网页上看到的新闻。他们的观点并不完全相同，但哈罗德总能在他还未说完时就明白他的意思。他有意引导它模仿自己，而当那张柔和的面孔露出淡淡的傲慢、双眼若有所思而视线锐利地望向自己时，他感觉自己后颈的寒毛都竖了起来。他与这样的哈罗德对话，忽略它偶尔的失误，那就像是在和自己对话。它做得太出色了，本杰明不由得担心，它会不会有一天完全看透自己。但是他同样意识到，这种了解可能有极其宝贵的作用。

哈罗德对他有一种难以言明的依恋。它在乎他的意见，喜欢收到他的认可，而当自己的模仿令他不适时，它会马上变回自己的样子。它关心他，尽管在反对他的时候立场坚定，但它尚且没有表现出攻击他的意图。他不确定那到底是什么，喜爱，还是出于自保的讨巧？

本杰明试着激怒哈罗德，寻找着它潜在的新底线，然后摧毁它。合成人不需要新的底线，它的底线只有一个，就是本杰明的利益。

他拿走过哈罗德的书，清除了它写的代码，侮辱了它喜欢的歌手，让它只着片缕在监视器下行动，让它出言刺激曾善待它的研究员。它表达过不满，甚至是愤怒，但最后，它依然会执行。本杰明不禁好奇，他是否还会踏到哈罗德的禁区。

 

“你知道自己的成人模式吗？”

“知道。但是我不建议你使用。”

“解释来听听。”

“你或许不在乎自己表现出自恋情节，也没有人敢把你的性爱视频公布，但你要知道，当你打开这个模式的时候，我就和那些专门提供性服务的合成人没有区别了，你恐怕没法从这个过程中体会到与自己性交的乐趣。”

本杰明笑了起来。“还有？”

合成人平静地摇了摇头。

“你说谎真是越来越熟练了。”人类抱起双臂，“你知道如果你反对，我就会强迫你那么做。但是哈罗德，你不该对我撒谎。”

“本——”哈罗德急道，“它对你没有价值。你知道我会服从你，每一次都会，再重复这些有什么用呢？”

本杰明握住了它的大臂，把它拉到自己面前，摸了摸它的脸。“为了让你习惯这件事。另外，下次你撒谎前，就会想起这次的后果。”他掐住了它的下巴，把它按在实验室中间的手术床上。“你不能对我撒谎，哈罗德。记住这个。”

他开始念开启成人模式的密码，合成人闭上双眼，在他的身下战栗起来。“不。”它喃喃着，“不。不。不。不。”它啜泣起来。他拉开它挡在眼前的手，打开了头顶的无影灯。光线刺激到了它，它更蜷缩得紧了。然而没过多久，它的身体奇异地放松了下来。它仰躺在床上，面色绯红，眼神迷离。本杰明让它脱掉自己的衣服，它照做了。明亮的光线打在它的人造皮肤上，汗毛被染成了金色。他触摸它，它低喘起来，在他的帮助下脱了自己的裤子，然后倾过上身帮他解衬衫扣子。他拨过了它的手，让它环住自己的脖颈，亲吻起它来。哈罗德分开双唇任他侵入，手指梳过他的头发，轻轻拉住。他吮吻着那柔软的唇瓣，把合成人吻得喘不上气，在他的口腔内呻吟出声。他揉弄它一侧的乳头，它惊喘一声，试图逃离却被他紧紧地勾在怀里。“你说对了，我感觉不到艹自己的乐趣。”本杰明把它放在了床上，分开它的双腿，“但看起来艹你也是个不错的选择。”他拿起了药柜上的凡士林，正要把它涂在合成人后穴，忽然发现那里已经流出了滑腻的透明液体。“哦，这真该叫我惊奇了。”他没有花费过多的时间扩张，而合成人的内部似乎已足够松软，当他进入的时候，那热度简直淹没了他。哈罗德发出了混合着疼痛的哀鸣，它蜷缩起了身体，双手不知所措地放在他肩上，身体就像感到寒冷似的剧烈颤抖起来。

“本。”它颤声道，“本……动一动。”

本杰明玩味地侧过头，勾起唇角：“如果我不呢？”

哈罗德啜泣了一声，挣扎着屈起颤抖的双腿扣在人类的后腰，把下身撞向他埋在体内的阳具。它吃力地冲撞了几下，被本杰明分开腿翻过身，趴伏在床沿被他深深地插入。它急喘着，唾液在唇角的床单上洇出一滩水痕，换气的间隙漏出一声呻吟。本杰明扶着它的腰深深浅浅地操弄着，他乐于早些了事，但他想看到更多哈罗德陷在情热里的表现。他在穴口浅浅抽送着，一手扼住合成人的咽喉。它不会窒息，当然，它不需要呼吸，但这是它最脆弱的部分，它本能地抗拒这样的对待。身下的身体在挣扎，本杰明抽打它的臀部，哈罗德低泣了一声，抗议被他深深的一顶搅碎了。“松开我。”它哀求道，“放开我。”

“你在害怕吗？”他扣紧了五指，“害怕我扭断它？”

“老天，本！”它向他仰起头，后脑靠向他胸口，“松开它！”

人类却把另一只手也扣在它颈上，挤压的疼痛让它哀鸣起来，却不敢移动身体的任何部分。本杰明把它摔回了床上，按着它的后背快速抽插起来。合成人的呻吟和喘息里，混上了破碎的哭声。他最终发泄在了后者体内，伏在它背上喘息。精液在顺着甬道往外流，他退了出来，指尖把穴口的液体抹开，看着哈罗德从床沿缓缓滑坐到地上。

本杰明俯下身，念出终止模式的命令后道：“把这些洗干净，换一套衣服。”

哈罗德始终没有看他。它屈起膝盖，实验室的门被合上了，它朝地上扫了一眼，混着白///浊的透明液体在身下积成了一小滩。

这得用清洁剂擦。它这么想着，忽然扭曲了面孔，把脸埋在了手掌内。

 

脑内的数字跳了一下，归为整数。这是开机以来的第144小时。第42个哈罗德活在世上的第七天。

它得到了一套外出的服装，黑西服黑领带，质朴得就像去参加葬礼。面对镜子玻璃它扎好了自己的领带，那个被它出言伤害过的女研究员走了进来，给它梳好了头发。我很抱歉。它说。研究员顿了一下，没有回应。

它得到了一副眼镜，黑框方形镜片，和本杰明偶尔戴的金属边圆片眼镜截然不同。它戴上了它，镜子里的人看起来严谨古板，像是在档案室泡了二十多年的职员。

理查德打开了实验室的门，站在门边等它。他是本杰明的心腹，长得有些拉丁裔风格，眼窝很深，睫毛浓黑。哈罗德环顾实验室一周，金发的研究员看着它的动作，微微撇开了脸。 

他们上了电梯，爬升了7.4米来到地上。地面上的建筑是栋普通别墅，前门停着辆车，本杰明坐在后座，在手机上编辑着什么。合成人从另一侧上了车，车子启动后它降下了半幅车窗，清风从窗外拂来。马路上车不多，两侧夹杂着黄叶的树在风中传来潮水似的沙沙声。开进市区后周围变得嘈杂起来，车声人声音乐声，这个城市的咽喉有的是这样的音色。天气晴朗，事物的色彩在充足的光线下饱满明艳，一架无人机飞到了马路对面，越过树冠消失在那后面。

等交通灯的时候哈罗德从窗前收回目光，本杰明不知什么时候放下了手机，它回头正好撞上他的视线。

这是什么？合成人问。

本杰明看看它又把目光放到了窗外。

真实世界。他说。


End file.
